


Cobalt Predators

by celestial_panda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Comedy, Were-Creatures, sterek, sterek - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a rare were-fennec-fox with an ever rarer classification, Meta. He's recently had scary vivid dreams about an alternate universe in which Derek Hale, Alpha King, leader of the Cobalt Predators and him are getting close to a relationship. Except- He's only ever talked to Derek Hale once, and it was an absolute disaster. He's awkward, shy, and honestly if it wasn't for his friends he'd probably end up in the hospital a lot more. So why is he dreaming about being human, as they haven't existed in centuries. Is it some kind of forewarning or are his dreams reading too much into nothing?<br/>Stiles is certain, that unfortunately, the extremely handsome and dangerous alpha is his soul-mate. However, Derek Hale is a terrifying creature that destroys anyone and everyone that interferes with his business. Stiles knows Derek has had people killed just for seeing him naked. So what is he supposed to do, when him and Derek are matched up by their parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreamverse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First chapter is strictly introductory and is meant to illustrate the way in which Stiles views his dreams. This is a new writing style for me, so be patient as I adapt. Also I'm writing this from my phone as my laptop is out of commission.

**Stiles** **Stilinski** **– Martin & ****Whittemore** **Publishing House**  

Stiles eyes roam over the editorial piece he’s currently working on, and he sighs, getting frustrated because the piece is getting nowhere near where he wants it to be. Oh right, he’s Stiles Stilinski, 23 year old investigative reporter and journalist. He works in this little town called Beacon Hills, and he’s- Literally the only person working for this company, because Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore, hired him- No one else wanted to due to his really strange educational background. The thing is Stiles has a degree and reputation that should put him as one of the top bio-chemist in the country. Maybe the state... it’s not really important, because his passion is journalism. Lydia, his long-time friend told him she wanted a reliable and trustworthy news source in the city, one not controlled by the Hales pack. Except their street name wasn’t and isn’t Hale pack, it’s literally Cobalt Predators. Yep you heard that one right, the corniest name to ever have lived, except… it’s a pretty telling story of who they are. Cobalt, because it represents the color of all of the pack’s eyes. Which means they’ve all taken what is deemed an ‘innocent’ life?  

So they’re in fact pretty terrifying, and they don’t go around calling themselves the Cobalt Predators, that’s kind of the name ‘normal’ people have given them. Also the unusual amount of alpha’s in their pack makes them no idle threat. Oh right, yeah so werewolves are a thing, they exist, and so does almost every other creature you’ve had nightmares or fantasies about. Right now, however, Stiles is facing a major dilemma. If he prints, or posts, this article about Derek Hale, he might as well wave the white flag and ask for a quick death. Who is Derek Hale? Well Derek Hale is undoubtedly the leader of the Hale pack, and alpha king. He’s the top dog, and has little to no known patience for fraudulent articles written about him. If the article is true, even if it paints him in a negative light, he’s been known to not interfere. However, Stiles isn’t one hundred percent certain that he has the right information. It feels like a set up, and frankly the only time Stiles has ever been in the presence of Derek Hale the other looked like he was going to murder him.  

So he’s really hesitant to publish an article that could end his life or cause him to awaken to Derek Hale suffocating him with his hands. “Stiles, you haven’t published anything today, what’s wrong?” Here comes Scott McCall, his best friend, but also a member of the Cobalt Predators. He has Peter Hale to not ever thank for that. Why not ever, you ask, well because Peter Hale is unnecessarily creepy, and really hand-sy, and he isn’t in for that kind of weird game. “Oh… well you see, the only interesting thing news that happened yesterday was the oh so very public fight between Jordan Parrish and Derek Hale, and I’m not sure what to say about it that won’t end up with me dead.” Jordan Parrish is Stiles hero, right after his dad, he’s always picking fights with Derek Hale, but from what Stiles can gather, and Derek doesn’t want Parrish dead, so he continues fighting. “Maybe you could ask Derek.” Stiles flails a little in his seat, and looks at Scott wearily. “Last time you said that, he was already here.”   

Scott is, kind of an idiot, he’s the only reason Stiles has met Derek twice in his life. The first time, Scott had wanted to include Stiles into his were-life a little more, and introduced a drunken Stiles to a very sober and angry Derek. Needless to say, Stiles made a complete ass of himself, by repeatedly poking Derek Hale in the abdomen to see how built he was. You know cause Stiles is this really free spirited drunk, who openly gawks at hot dudes, and admits his flaming homosexuality. Not his proudest moment admittedly. The second time he met Derek, Scott came into his work, like today and as Stiles proceeded to ask him about illegal guns said ‘Maybe you could ask Derek’. Then lo and behold, there was Derek Hale, entering his domain, in a suit that made him look nothing less than the rich, super-hot, criminal werewolf that he was.  Then Stiles was sat through a 2 hour conversation on illegal guns, and he swears he stopped breathing at one point. Needless to say Derek called him ‘that twink at the bar who kept poking me’.  He tried not to laugh when he heard the word twink, honestly. It’s much nicer then really small man-child.  

“No… he’s not here, Stiles.” Stiles is certain that his face screams ‘oh thank god!’ and the disapproving look Scott gives him makes him feel a bit guilty. “He’s not that bad Stiles…” Admittedly after the killings, and gruff demeanor, Derek is quite charming, sly, and so fucking handsome it’s unfair. He did, answer all the questions Stiles asked, without blinking, which was off-putting and made him squirm in his seat. “First off, if we ignore the fact that he kills people, sure he’s great. BUT you know how hard it is for me to be around dangerously sexy men. It’s like my IQ goes from genius to vapid.” Scott is grinning and moving to sit on one of the chairs in his office. “So you don’t hate him?” Stiles is surely showing how confusing that sounds to him. First off, no he does not hate Derek Hale. Derek Hale terrifies him sure, but Stiles isn’t stupid. Derek Hale is the reason their children hospital is flourish, that the elders had their retirement home renovated, that the main hospital got a pay raise, and that small businesses are staying afloat in the town. Derek Hale is a killer sure, but he’s never killed anyone truly ‘innocent’. The Cobalt Predators, their eyes are blue, because they have guilt.  

Yes, Stiles has long ago figured that behind that anger is a façade of caring that leaves Derek Hale and his pack in a strange position. One of duty versus heart, versus righteousness. So yes, Derek Hale is terrifying, because the second you end up on his list, you’re dead. However, you’d have to be a complete idiot, kind of like him, to end up there by accident. “Seriously you should just ask him.” Stiles lifts his finger to point at Scott accusingly. “He is here…” Scott makes a face, and he’s not sure what it means, but now both of them are glaring at each other. It last barely five minutes, before Stiles cracks a smile and so does Scott. “No… but he’s invited you to his birthday.” Time has surely frozen, and Stiles has entered a strange world, that’s the only possibility. “You’re funny, Scott.” Stiles watches Scott take a deep breath and lean back into the office chair. “Not joking.” Oh shit-balls, see… you don’t ever decline a personal invitation from Derek Hale, which would be idiotic. Stiles admittedly is a bit of an idiot, but not that much of an idiot.  

**Stiles** **Stilinski** **– Derek Hale Mansion**  

Rich people food, wasn’t actually that good, and he was trying not to make a face as he ate what was probably the most dreadful thing he’d ever put in his mouth. Well actually, that could be really debatable. Let’s not talk about the things Stiles has put in his mouth, for money… NO, wait, not like that. He did it for dares, not anything super weird- have you eaten bugs? No... Well don’t… unless you want to. Anyways this is beside the point. Here he is at Derek Hale’s party, in a tuxedo that cost less than most people’s shoe’s and he feels really out of place. “I heard you’re a biochemist…” Stiles pales a little, as he recognizes the voice as belonging to Peter Hale. “Actually, I work for Martin & Whittemore Publishing house-” Peter advances towards him, and he takes a step back out of self-preservation. “I did not ask where you worked; I stated that I had heard you were and/or are a biochemist.” Stiles attempts to offer Peter a smile, in hopes to get himself out of this conversation, but he recognizes the look of impatience slowly finding the older man’s face. “I have the degree, and other then the internships during my time in University, I am not currently using my degree in biochemistry. Nor will I be, in any future situation.” Stiles knows what Peter wants to use his degree to do, and he’s not into that kind of thing.  

“Pity… I believe my dear nephew has arrived, let us continue this talk some other time, Stiles.” Stiles really wants to know why Peter Hale is captivated by his apparent, unused, degree. He should state Ph.D., however he’s truly not into that title. “Scott told me you’d accepted the invitation. I thought it was a bluff.” That gruff voice, that makes his skin crawl, in terror and also in unadulterated excitement, can only belong to Derek Hale. He tries to use his heel to turn slowly, but it ends up being a pretty quick spin and Stiles ends up losing his balance only to crash into Derek. Except Derek stays as solid as a rock, continuing to hold him, while one of his eyebrows is reacting in a manner of ‘what kind of idiotic move was that’? Stiles quickly moves to stand by himself, apologizing and moving his hands to dust off Derek’s clearly expensive suit. “You keep touching me, are you touch starved?”  At those words he pulls his hands back, and he feels even more like an idiot. He can’t seem to do anything right, around Derek Hale. 

“I’m not touch starved…” He receives a slight smirk as an answer and a shrug, it’s almost as if Derek, doesn’t mind and doesn’t care all at once. “Sorry about that… as you can tell I’m…” He waves his hand in a never mind motion, and changes the topic. Derek doesn’t need to hear how much of a clumsy person he is. “I’m not sure why you invited me, to your… birthday… and… were gifts a mandatory thing… cause.. uh.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box, and offering it to Derek. “Happy Birthday, dude… I didn’t know what to get you… so-” He receives a sharp smile, one filled with curiosity but also kind of tactile. Stiles notices the elongated canines and he wonders if it was a mistake- Was he hear to die, and that meant that Derek was laughing at him right now. He had so many doubts- he felt Derek’s fingers over his own, accepting the gift with a soft ‘thank you’. He gulps lightly, and watches as the Derek grabs one of the cufflinks from the box. Stiles had little time to prepare, but he knew Lydia would be up to the challenge. She made him engrave the white gold cufflinks with Derek’s initials and a wolfs bane flower, for some weird symbolic reason. Stiles can’t remember right now, now when Derek flashes his red eyes at him for a second.  

“Thank you Stiles…” Derek already has switched them in for the ones he was wearing beforehand. The white gold matches the navy blue suit he’s wearing, but Stiles knows they’re not nearly as expensive as the ones now residing in the gift box. “I invited you-” Derek is pulled away from him, by Isaac, who frankly is a little scarier to him then he’d like to admit, something about speeches. It allows Stiles the ability to breathe a little, because wow, not only does Derek look like a creation of Adonis and Aphrodite he smells like heaven should. “Hey man, glad you could make it.” Scott’s voice cuts off from the Derek’s speeches, and his hand on his shoulder makes Stiles feel more at home. “Saw the gift you gave Derek, nice one, he loves those things.” He offers a slightly nervous smile, and nods. “Am I the only one who gave him a gift?” Scott looks at him with a funny smile. “Nah- but everyone here just gave him money. Like 100,000 minimum. You’re fine though, he told me to tell you not to get a gift- I forgot, but nice one… Lydia right?” Stiles manages a small smile, finding it pitiful that it’s so obviously a gift from Lydia.  

“Yeah… when I told her I was just going to get him like a watch or a tie, she flipped and gave me a speech about respectable gifts. At least… I picked it.” Scott is nodding along knowingly, they’ve all be at the receiving end of an angry or disapproving Lydia Martin, and it’s not pretty. “Remind me again why it couldn’t be a private party?” He hears Derek’s voice and suddenly, he’s surrounded by the main pack. Liam Dunbar, Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, and Peter Hale, in a circle next to him. “Because, you’re Derek Hale, and we Hale’s have a duty to plan the most exclusive parties around.” It’s Cora who’s speaking and her voice is filled with mirth. Peter moves in right next to him on the other side where Scott isn’t, and he feels a shiver of unpleasantness run through him. “Besides dear nephew, maybe you’ll find yourself a mate this way.” He hears the low growl, and Peter takes a slight step back from his side, shrugging lightly, as if the whole situation is normal.  

“Dude, there’s only 20 minutes left to the party, you showed up like 3 hours late, so it will be over soon.” Scott is trying to reassure Derek, this time there is no growl, simply a curt nod, and he wonders where the somewhat agreeable Derek he was speaking with disappeared off to. “Hey you must be Stiles!” He finds himself nodding lightly, his fingers clasping a drink he doesn’t remember picking up. The only person he’s never met in Derek’s inner circle just so happens to be the one and only Cora Hale. He met Laura Hale when he fixed her car when she was leaving town to go set up a venture in New York. Turns out she’s top dog of New York now, and is infiltrating Chicago, and California. “You are the epitome of cute!” Stiles is a little more than shocked, especially as he’s trying to hold himself steady from having Cora hanging off of him so suddenly. He doesn’t know what to say so he just kind of smiles and gently pats Cora’s head. It earns him a grin and wink from the girl before she’s hanging off his shoulder, her arm wrapped around him.  

There’s a tension building, and both Cora, and Peter have shit eating grins on their faces, so Stiles goes for the only thing he knows how to do properly. Self-deprecating humor. “I’m super gay, the gayest, really…” This earns him a laugh from Scott, a grin from Liam, a roll of eyes and ‘no fun’ from Peter, and an embarrassed look from Cora. Cora lightly let’s go of him, and with an apologetic smile, shrugs her shoulders. Isaac however remains passive, and he doesn’t know what Derek is feeling but it looks kind of like murder. Want to know what really cliché action happens next? A clock rings out through the mansion home, signaling to the guests that it’s time to leave. “Follow me.” Stiles looks up at Derek, and shows a confused look as he glances at Scott. The other just kind of shrugs at him, and so Stiles follows Derek Hale up the stairs, where he is now alone, with the King of the Hale Pack, and the leader of the Cobalt Predators.  

They sit in Derek’s office, in quiet for what seems much too long for Stiles liking. “Stiles I invited you here for a specific reason.” Ah yes, the conversation they were having before the interruption. Stiles isn’t sure if he wants to be hearing this right now, but he simply nods. “We’ve bumped into each other twice before this night, mostly at my insistence.” Stiles frowns lightly, because that’s almost as if Derek is implying he wanted to meet with Stiles even after he met drunk Stiles. “Both times, were unexpectedly turned and put out of my control. Once by an inebriated version of yourself who would not be able to consent to anything, so that was out of the question. The second time, it seemed rather inappropriate to continue a conversation away from business as we had spoken about illegal guns. I don’t think, you’d have accepted an offer to be taken away from your work during that kind of moment.” You know the sounds of trains stopping abruptly on the tracks, someone insert that sound right here. Derek Hale sounded like he wanted to ask him out, or ask him to have it out sexually. Stiles didn’t really know, where he stood on either of those ideas, so he just kept staring at Derek, his eyes probably wider then they should have been. 

“My wolf has decided that it has to be you or no one else, and so Stiles, you should consider letting me take you out to dinner.” It was kind of a question but also kind of a lethal suggestion with an underlying threat and he wasn’t sure what the ‘if not’ was supposed to be, so he’s almost certain he sat there gaping like a fish for a few seconds. He ran his hand over his face, and offered a shaky smile, as Derek’s face remain tactile and stoic. “You sure you have the right Stiles, buddy?” He received a huff and an incredulous look before he nodded a little, knowing that inner wolves where never wrong. He’d gotten all that were-life information off of Scott. “Alright… You can take me to dinner.” Shit- he’d meant to say no he couldn’t. Stiles couldn’t go to dinner with scary mchottie face. “Good, get up we’re leaving.” He wants to croak out a ‘what do you mean we’re leaving’, but he’s being guided out of the mansion and into a car quicker than his mouth can catch up to his brain.  

**Stiles** **Stilinski** **– No. 9 Park Restaurant**  

Okay this kind of somewhat non affordable food is much more delicious then whatever he ate at Derek’s birthday party. Except now it’s really awkward, because he’s finished his food and he’s run out of safe getting to know you questions. Derek can’t get drunk so he’s confused as to why the other is drinking wine, but he doesn’t question him. “So do you really run hot or is that a myth?” Oh my fucking god, he can’t believe he just asked that. By Derek’s slowly reddening eyes he can’t tell if he just fucked up or- “Is that why you always touch me?” He blinks a little, and notices Derek’s eyes are now completely red. “Excuse me what?” He receives a patient smile from the alpha werewolf, the other finishing his wine before asking the question once again, this time slowly and in a more gruff vocal tone. “Is that why you always attempt to touch me?”  

He feels like a hot potato, unattractive and also burning hot. "N-no! That's not- this is not..." Stiles stutters out, unsure of why exactly he's being teased by Derek. Damn it, Stiles is talking like a blubbering idiot and he literally is making a fool out of himself. You think he's kidding? The beginning of diner involved him sending the waiter flying across the room, when he stood up too quickly. A poor couple got doused in their appetizers, or boiling hot soup.  Derek had simply 'taken care' of the situation and smirked his way into the next course, the bread and salad. You think that went well? Not a fricken chance, he was talking animatedly about his passion, journalism and comic books, and snap the bread stick went flying and hit the waiter right in the face. This wouldn't have been a big deal, except he was carrying what Stiles was certain was a 100$ bottle of wine, which then proceeded to shatter as it was dropped onto the floor. The main course went over well, until Stiles asked why Derek ran hot.   

"Then why are you always touching me, Stiles?" There's a slight amused glint in Derek's eyes, and he really wants to know why that question seems to be so important to the other man. "Look I didn't do it on purpose!" He whispers softly, and finds himself looking down at his plate, confused as to why he feels embarrassed to this extent. "Stiles... Look at me." He blinks for a few seconds, and finds himself slowly lifting his gaze to meet Derek's. "Stiles... I'm very sorry, right now you're reacting to my wolf, and his pheromones... You're making yourself smaller, speaking softer... please don't..." It's a strange plea, but it has Stiles thinking. Derek is strikingly handsome, and one hundred percent his type. Stiles is however, if he was being honest, someone who is incredibly shy. His outrageous self-deprecating nature comes from a need to be accepted. However, Derek makes him feel more then shy, and it's... almost like he's feeling like a prey.  

"Can we go?" Stiles was starting to become really uncomfortable, having embarrassed himself, not out of his own free will but out of actual clumsiness, it made him feel stupid. He didn't like the idea of looking this way in front of Derek. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he wanted to just be seen as he was in front of Derek. Not as this weirdly clumsy, odd, and shy man-child. God Damnit, he was a renowned (kind of) journalist, and was highly intelligent. However he let himself, be guided away from the restaurant, and into a car. "Where can I bring you?" Derek was being more then nice, Stiles had ruined most of the date, and even though he wasn't sure what he thought of Derek, the other was kind to him. "My home... if it's okay." He receives a nod, and things go quiet. 

**Stiles Stilinski – Home Base**  

Last night, Derek Hale had invited him out on a date and Stiles had completely messed it up. When they'd arrived at his house, Derek had walked him to his door, and waited for him to be inside the house before leaving. Guess who was never going to be calling him ever again? Derek Hale. He was hiding under his covers, trying to forget that he didn't publish a story before his deadline, and that he'd legit ruined a guy's birthday with a shitty date. Now Stiles feels like hiding in this cocoon blanket, for maybe the whole day, and he's going to just pretend nothing's wrong. 

 "Stiles, wake up!" He's roused from his sleep by the voice of a familiar friend, Scott. "L've me 'lone please..." He whispers, clutching the blankets to his skin as he continues to hide his face. "Derek thinks you hate him." He frowns a little, and shakes his head lightly. "….'m don't..." He answers, continuing to hide from Scott, he can feel the slight impatience in the air and he wants to tense up, but he's too sleepy to care. "Then answer your phone, he legit thinks you hate him... and you haven't called him- pretty sure he's left you like seventeen voicemails." When Scott doesn't get an answer, Stiles feels him move closer to the bed. Suddenly he's being lifted up and carried off. He doesn't count how long it takes, but he's suddenly picked up again, carried somewhere, and then dropped on a cushioned mattress. "What the fuck McCall!" He hears Derek's voice, and he stops himself from breathing. "Did you highjack Stiles' bed accessories?" He hears some growling, and he's pretty sure there's some posturing in those silent moments too. "Talk to him Stiles, or so help me God." He hears a door slam shut, and a lock being bolted.  

**Stiles Stilinski – Derek's Bedroom**  

"Stiles..." The voice is soft but recognizably, it's still Derek's. "What did you do to me..." He whispers, hoping it's loud enough so that he won't need to repeat himself. "What do you mean stiles?" He slowly allows himself to move out of the covers, to stare at Derek- Derek's half naked form, and he's taking it in, completely taking it in. Jesus that man works out, and it's literally unfair, how beautiful he is. Stiles had no chance to not fall for this guy in like 3.5 seconds. "You hexed me..." He finds himself saying, even as his eyes continue to gaze appreciatively at Derek's abdomen. "Hexed you? How so..." He was clearly amused, because Stiles noticed the slight flex of the other's muscle, so he let himself fall face first onto the bed in exasperation. "I shouldn't, realistically have fallen for you that quick. Like how, did that happen? Literally it hasn't been even seven hours and I'm feeling separation anxiety. That's so unhealthy Derek." He felt Derek's hand on his back, seeing as he didn't cover himself with the blanket. "Didn't you listen to what I said yesterday, Stiles? I told you, that's the wolf pheromones... He wants you... and so he's trying to get you." 

"You're trying to get me... There isn't someone else in your head Derek. Your wolf is you, just a more inhibited version of you." He feels Derek's hand slide up and down his back in a soothing motion and he groans, this is not helping. "Okay... I'm trying to get you... Can I have you now?" His voice was gruff and it sent shivers at the tone of Derek's voice. "Jesus, Der..." He whispers, and as he turns lightly to stare into Derek's baby blue eyes. "Hmm... that's not an answer Stiles."  

**Stiles Stilinski – Present Time**  

"Stiles! Get up please!" He hears the voice speak into his ear, and he jumps up lightly. Shit, he was dreaming again. Dreaming of a fantasy he'd had many times before. You see Derek Hale, is the alpha King, the leader of the Cobalt Predators, however, Stiles has never met him, only seen him that one singular time. See, Stiles is an rare were-fennec-fox, he classifies as Meta. Also a rare classification, because he just gets all the luck. Humans haven't existed in many centuries, yet Stiles dreams of being one often. He wonders if it's a warning to how Derek makes him feel, vulnerable. "Yes dad?" He turns his head to look into his father's eyes and when he sees the look the other has on his face, he knows trouble is brewing. "I've decided to match you up, with Derek Hale." Oh creator, he was screwed.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recounts meeting Derek and has some questions  
> for a few select people. His day doesn't go as planned.  
> Stiles is a fennec-fox... He's also not a fan of dying, who knew?   
> Sometimes you only really feel safe in a familiar form, so he shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is a little short, sorry about that, but for coherence purposes it stays this way.

“What do you mean you’ve decided to match me up with Derek Hale?” Stiles is halfway across frantic and ecstatic. Just so everyone is really clear about what is happening, a matchup is what happens when two families unite their fortune and reputation by ‘forcing’ or ‘asking’ two of their kin’s to get paired up for marriage. Don’t get it twisted though, the so called beasts get the final call. What that means is Stiles’ fennec fox and Derek’s wolf will have to agree to it, everything else is moot point. Although he finds it really strange that Derek would even agree to this in the first place. Well maybe not exceptionally strange, as Stiles is kind of a one-of-a-kind were-fox, with a really special status. Okay, okay! It’s not that difficult to understand why Derek would agree, is it wrong that Stiles kind of wants it to be for other reasons?  He kind of wants it to be because of that one singular time they met. That’s a really interesting kind of story.

Stiles is in fact twenty-three years of age, but the first and only time he ever met Derek, was when he had just turned twenty-one. Don’t get him wrong, he’d seen Derek on the cover of multiple articles and in the news. In fact the first time he’d heard of the name Derek Hale, his mother had still been alive. The thing is, that Stiles’ Dad, is the Sheriff of this town, he’s really respected by a lot of people. You see, even though what Derek and his pack do, is technically illegal, they always find the loop-holes. For a long time Stile’s dad, didn’t like Derek, something changed a couple years ago, and suddenly they were acquaintances. Stiles really didn’t question it much. Oh right, back to how he met Derek. So… Derek had been in his house, and even though Stiles hadn’t been supposed to come down the stairs, because his dad had said not to, he… was drawn by the scent. Being a Meta, Stiles’ senses are almost always overloaded and it contributes to his somewhat less then tactile presence and behavior.

Anyhow, Stiles had crept down the stairs and walked right in front of Derek, as if in a trance. It had been a tense moment, and it had become deadly quiet, so Stiles had said ‘hello’. Mind you, although his behavior had sounded really childlike, he was in fact a twenty-one year old. However that’s the way he knew Derek Hale was his soul-mate. Because the fennec fox had been so jumpy, and happy at the scent that he had over taken Stiles control. You see the fennec was rather playful, and very much childlike, not in innocence but in the way in which he made himself appear as a non-threat. Basically Stiles was one sly little fucker courtesy of survival. So even though, Stiles appears soft, and appears to need protection, that’s his secret weapon. Anyways, as he was saying, that’s how he knew Derek was his soul-mate, because the fennec had been happy, and jumpy but had resorted to a singular ‘hello’ so as to calm Derek Hale down. Seemingly it had worked because the second Stiles had spoken Derek’s eyes had landed on him and the tension had dispersed.

To this day Stiles doesn’t really know what that was all about, but Derek had simply left, bumping into Stiles, on his way out, but his dad had simply patted his head and that was the only time he had met Derek. Almost more than 3 years ago, which made his fennec a little sad. Stepping out of his bed to move towards his dad, as he still hadn’t gotten an answer. “Dad-” He received a sorrowed look from his father and it made him frown. “Ask Derek Hale, that question Stiles.” Wrapping his blanket around himself a little tighter, he wasn’t sure he liked the way his dad was sounding. “You’ll meet him at his place in an hour Stiles… so get ready.” He was a little weary of this whole situation because it felt off and much worse than it should have.  He should have been feeling giddy about meeting Derek again, instead he felt like he was going off to war and that something bad was going to happen. Well at least something way worse than what he wanted to happen. He wondered if Scott could help him figure something out.

Putting his cellular phone on the hands free option he dialed Scott’s number. This would allow him the liberty of getting dressed but also it would maybe ease some of his worries. Why, you might wonder? Scott McCall, his best friend and truly a member of the hale pack. The reason Scott became a member of the Cobalt Predators is because of Kira Yukimura. Apparently Scott’s wolf had gone down, hard for the female’s kitsune. Which by the way, kitsune’s are not were-fox’s they have nothing in common. Kira can’t turn into her animal, and it’s a dangerous thing if she were to do so! Stiles however, can turn into the fennec fox without major issue. So Scott joined, the Cobalt Predators and Stiles hadn’t seen him in months because he was learning the work or something super ridiculous like that. “Hey, man! What’s up, long time no talk!” He hears Scott’s enthusiastic voice, and it warms him a little that the other is doing well, despite the lack of communication recently.

“Scott… did Derek do something to my dad?” There’s a pause on the other side of the line and he wonders if he’s asked the wrong question, and of course his manners went flying out of the window, because he forgot to ask how Scott was doing, and to say hi, he just spoke a little too quickly. “Stiles… it’s not… really something I can talk about.” That’s such an unsatisfying answer. That is honestly the worse answer he’s ever gotten, and god damn it, his pants don’t seem to want to attach properly. “Scott, we’re friends…. Please tell me.” Scott not telling him or being unwilling to tell him doesn’t exactly make his confidence feel spectacular. He grabs hold of the phone, and starts to make his way down the stairs. He moves the phone off of speaker, but inserts the Bluetooth ear piece jack in. He fixes the piece into his ear, and grabs his car keys. “Ask Derek, bro.” He feels himself glaring lightly at the door, before he takes a step out of the house.

“Everyone is like, ask Derek, but literally, am not in that kind of ‘ship with him to do that.” He hears another pause, and takes advantage of the moment to start his car. He starts driving off, waiting for Scott to speak. “What do you mean, you’re not friends?” He nearly laughs, because the honest truth is that he doesn’t know Derek. He absolutely does not know him. One chance encounter, and a slightly giddy fox is not technically the bounds for friendship, even Stiles knows that. “I’ve met him once for like a minute.” He answers; keeping his eyes on the road, as he drives into what he thinks and hopes is the Hale house. Derek’s place is pretty famous, well his rumoured house anyways. That’s how Stiles knows or thinks he knows where Derek lives. “Oh boy…Uh… gotta go Stiles.” The line hangs up and he sighs, but pulls up to the place and stops his car. He takes a look at his jeans and his t-shirt and shrugs. Off to the most awkward meeting of his life.

The doorbell was absolutely broken, and so was the door, Stiles noted as he walked closer to the house. He was wondering if he should turn around before he gets murdered or caught in whatever was happening in the house, because he felt like he was hearing what was a fight. A beautiful home looked decrepit and dying from where he stood. He was starting to panic, and by panic he means he had already started his jeep and was flooring the gas pedal out of there. Look he knew Derek was the one, but he also valued his super precious life and he was not going to die in front of a… burnt looking house? What kind of weird, scary, situation was that? He’d always passed by the Hale house and it had always been, so beautiful but now, it looked and reminded him of the old Hale house… the one in the woods, the one no one was allowed to go into.

**Stiles Stilinski – Martin & Whittemore Publishing House**

Oh you thought this was only a dream thing? Nah Stiles does actually work for Lydia and Jackson, publishing stuff, about food. He should say he’s a nutritional columnist for the tri-lateral paper, except he’s just giving advice and answer stuff from small town folk who still wonder if Crisco is healthy or not. Newsflash, it’s not healthy, at all. Anyhow he rushed into the publishing house, in hopes Lydia could or would have news about what happened at the Hale house. Except what he got instead, was scolded by Lydia for not taking pictures because she had absolutely no idea this was happening. “What do you mean his house looks like shit, Jackson?” Stiles watches apprehensively as Lydia speaks with Jackson on the phone. His inner self is gloating with happiness, in a ‘see, I told you’ manner. He would never dare tell her that for real.

He watches Lydia put Jackson on speaker phone and the pointed ‘listen to this’ look she gives him, makes him lean in closer. “What I’m saying is they bulldozed the mansion and they brought the old hale house onto the property. I think they’re rebuilding it.” Lydia removes the speaker option and continues speaking to Jackson for a few moments before hanging up. “Why would they bring back the old house? It’s such a mess… it would be a hassle to fix up?” Stiles nods at the words Lydia is saying, but he wonders mostly if it’s for nostalgia purposes or- “Do police officers have the right to search a house that is technically condemned?”  Lydia frowns at his question, and he tries to recall if the house is condemned or if it’s considered a heritage piece. Either way that would make it private property and a lot harder to seize.

“Is there a Stiles Stilinski here?” He turns around at the familiar voice, and grins as he notices Scott is now standing behind him. “Bro!” Stiles finds himself getting up and giving his friend a hug, to which Scott answers him; “Dude! I missed you, but Derek is looking for you.” He frowns a little, and let’s go of Scott, who offers him a friendly smile. “I went to his house and he wasn’t there.” Scott nods, and then Lydia clears her throat. “What do you mean you went to Derek’s house?” Shit, Stiles is in so much trouble, like in a crazy amount of trouble. “Uh- Stiles you didn’t tell Lydia that Derek and you have been matched up?” Well now he’s certain Lydia Martin is going to kill him or fire him, maybe both. Maybe she’ll set him on fire and then- Oh god here it comes. “We have to go Stiles!” He blinks, as Scott drags him out of the office and he swears he can hear some stuff breaking. So he continues to let Scott drag him around. They stop in front of a supped up car and Stiles looks at Scott with a confused expression.

Scott doesn’t say anything, other than open the back passenger door and it doesn’t take Stiles more than two seconds to notice, Derek Hale, is sitting there. “I thought you had a cama-woah!” He’s frankly caught off guard as Scott shoves him into the back wordlessly and closes the door. It causes him to land face first into Derek’s lap. Stiles’ face heats up, and he quickly moves to sit up right, all he receives from Derek is an amused smile. “I swear I went to your place!” He’s quick to say, leaving out the fact that he bailed, within two minutes because frankly it looked like the scene of a crime, and he didn’t want to die. What can he say, his survival instincts are strong and there is no were-creature he’s going to protect more than himself. Derek is oddly quiet, and so he starts bouncing his leg anxiously. Why is the car not moving yet? Why is it so quiet? Is this a new car? Did he torch his house for insurance money, for this car? Isn’t he already super loaded- why would he need more money? “Stiles…” He stops all movement, and turns to look at Derek. “What do you like eating?” Oh my god is Derek going to serve him a last meal before he murders him and then his dad finds him in a ditch somewhere.

“Anything really...” Is all he can come up with and he wants to groan. Anything… that’s partially true. Stiles would most likely eat anything that tastes moderately delicious and wouldn’t kill him in the process. He’s too wrapped up in his thoughts, and he knows that’s a dangerous thing to be doing because it means that Derek has the upper hand, and honestly, sitting next to someone that dangerous without being fully alert is just plain stupid. “Anything…” Derek’s response is not filled with enthusiasm rather filled with some type of monotone complacency that irks Stiles to the core. Like really, couldn’t he be annoyed, that would be much less traumatic on his poor soul then anything that sounds like complacency. Stiles misses whatever Derek tells the driver, and now he really feels completely stupid. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he might have unintentionally annoyed Derek or insulted him, and he’s sitting way too close to the other for comfort.

The scenery is changing, at a rapid pace, because Stiles can see that the driver is seldom obeying the speed limit. If he’s being honest, he kind of feels like he’s going to be sick. He can’t help but dig his fingers into the leather of the seats, shaking his leg so vigorously that he bounces up and down lightly on the seat. “We’re going to die…” He whispers mostly to himself, as he looks around, completely disregarding the amused expression on Derek’s face. He can’t help it really, it’s the anxiety and the fear engulfing him, it causes him to shift, and there he is in Derek Hale’s car, his fennec form, out in full. He attempts to growl, when a giant hand starts to move towards him, right… the hand isn’t giant, and he’s just tiny. He begrudgingly allows Derek to pick him up and place him on his lap. He will never admit that Derek’s lap is a comfortable surface, and he will never admit that he felt safer. Also it helped that he couldn’t see passed the windows, so even as the car was continuing to speed; he was calmer in this form.

He yipped his approval, before sitting himself, comfortably of course, and closing his eyes. If anyone were to ask him, if he remembered Derek’s hand gently caressing his fur, and Derek gently talking to him, as he fell asleep, he would deny it. No one needed to know that Stiles had seen Derek be nice on multiple occasions, because that would mean he’d lied about only having met Derek once. When the truth of the matter was that he might have been a big stupid liar. However Stiles had sworn he’d never tell a soul, and that means anyone, and everyone. So for now, Stiles was sticking to the same story. He had only met Derek Hale once, and it had been an absolute disaster. There was nothing between them, and nothing to talk about, and that’s how it was going to stay. For now at least. Derek was warm, and Stiles liked the heat.   


End file.
